Puella Magi Mary Sue Magica
by SiRenfield
Summary: At first this version of the timeline seemed static like the others ,until the gang met Niji. A Magical Girl that claims to be Homura's twin sister and seems to be powerful that what Kyubey is building Madoka up to be, seeing how she can take down witches with one shot. Who is this girl? How does she know about these events before they happen? What was even her wish?
1. The OTHER New Student?

It was an average day at Mitakihara Junior High School as all the students began progressing towards their classrooms. But not every student is exactly ordinary or at the very least won't be too ordinary for much longer. One such example is Mami Tomoe, a ninth grade student that, unbeknownst to her classmates is a Magical Girl (or what's sometimes referred to as a Puella Magi). What's essentially a young female human that makes a contract with an extraterrestrial known as an Incubator to require supernatural powers to fight creatures known as Witches. The exchange rate however is that the Incubator must grant one wish in return and very few wishes are alike. However, it wasn't until today when Mami was the only Magical Girl at the school if not all of Mitakihara city. Homura Akemi was another Magical Girl, but unlike Mami she had to repeat this and the following twenty-nine days it over and over again until she gets the outcome she wants. The timelines that result from her time travels have little differences here or there with the exception of one major paradox, but otherwise their progression has been rather static. However, the timeline is radically different compared to all the other that Homura's paradoxes have created. At first, class seemed to start out like every other timeline prior with Homura walking in as soon as Ms. Saotome was done lecturing about eggs.

"Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" said Ms. Saotome as Homura stood in front of the white board.

"I'm Homura Akemi" the girl said "It's nice to meet you"

She then proceeded to write her name on the board as usual, however when she got to her seat….

"Now let's introduce our _other new student_ before we get on with today's lesson."

Homura's eyes widened in disbelief, did she accidently cause another child to transfer here as a result to what she did in the previous timeline?

"Other?" she whispered to herself. And if that wasn't strange enough, that girl eerily resembled herself before she became a Magical Girl. The major difference being her long rainbow hair tied up in pigtails tied in white ribbons as opposed to braids, along with her hot pink eyes and light pink glasses. Though she shook it off, assuming that it's just some weird coincidence.

"You're Homura's sister, is that right?" Ms. Saotome said, causing Homura to focus even more in the process

"Hai, I am Homu-chan's imouto desu~! My name is Niji-chan desu~!"

She also wrote her name on the board, except her's was really long and has middle names despite being Japanese. It read:

暁美

ロゼッタ

姫

青目

虹

Which reads in English as "Niji Aome Hime Rosetta Akemi". As the lesson began, Homura could jolt down the notes based on memories of having to repeat this lesson over ninety times at this point, but she couldn't stop thinking about Niji, but still tried her best to remain focus on her goal.

Later during lunch, a group of girls began huddling around Homura asking her questions about her before moving to Mitakihara

"What school did you go to before coming to this one?" asked one with long red hair.

"I went to a private Catholic school in Tokyo" Homura replied

"Hai~!" said a voice coming from the next desk

Everyone turned around as they saw Niji give a small wave from a nearby desk, before carrying on with the conversation.

"So, how about sports?" asked another with short dark green hair "Were you on any teams?"

"No, not really"

"Hai~!" Niji said again, but this time the other girls tried their best to ignore her "She has a serious heart condition. In fact, she was in the hospital before coming here desu~!"

"How does she know that?" Homura thought to herself "This girl continues to baffle me!"

"Your hair is really beautiful!" asked yet another girl with short blue hair, but unlike Sayaka Miki has slightly darker skin "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"L'Oreal!" said Niji" "Because she is worth it desu~!"

"Will you please stop interrupting?" Homura said to the girl, no longer capable of ignoring her "We are trying to have a private conversation here."

"Okay, nee-chan~! I'll try de..."

"Actually what about your sister?" the girl with glasses asked "You haven't been acknowledging her so far."

"That's because I….it's hard to explain, okay?" said Homura

"Oh we can have any conversation you want about me desu~! But basically I'm Homu-chan's long lost twin sister who recently discovered her location and decided to enroll at the same school as her desu~!"

"Okay that explains why I don't even remember you and why you look like me with strangely colored hair, but that doesn't explain why I at least never heard of you"

"Well, I was pretty much erased from kasan and tousans' memories, so they're convinced that you are an only child desu~!"

"This still doesn't make any…"

"Oh tell us more, Niji" said another girl as Homura's "posse" is now suddenly gathered around Niji

"Alright then desu~!" It all started back in 199…."

Finally tired from all the stress this girl's been causing, along with others, Homura approached the nurse's aide, Madoka Kaname, if she could take her to the nurse's office, Madoka agreeing aside from being a little shy about it.

"I was umm...how did you know I was the nurse's aide for the class?" Madoka asked in the hallway

"Ms. Saotome told me that you were" Homura responded

"Oh right, of course she did! By the way the nurse's office is over to your…."

"This way, right?" Homura once again, recalling the previous times she repeated this step.

"Umm...yeah, that's right but...So anyway, how do you know you're way there? I mean you're new here and all"

Homura was silent

"Miss Akemi?" Madoka continued

Homura remained silent at first

"Call me Homura"

"Oh, Homura?"

"What is it?"

"Umm…nothing, it's just that, you've had an unusual name. But not in a bad way or anything, in fact, your sister's name is probably weirder. I was just thinking how it sounded cool, for a first name I mean."

Homura stood still and then turned around to face Madoka

"Madoka Kaname, do you treasure the life you currently live? And do you consider your family and your friends precious?"

Madoka was confused at first

"Well I...of course I do! I mean, I do. My family and my friends, I love them very much and yes they're very precious to me."

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely, I couldn't lie about that!"

"Good. Because if that's the truth, then you wouldn't try changing the life you have. Or the person you are. Otherwise, you'd lose everything you love"

"Just disregard her advice desu~!"

Madoka turned around to reveal that Niji had been following them the whole time.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh daijoubudesuka~! I have a hall pass desu~!"

"No, I mean why are you following us?"

"Just here to remind Madoka that you can still care about your friends and family _and still be a **Mahou Shoujo **_desu~!"

That statement along sent Homura into absolute shock, and that's saying a lot considering Niji's appearance and all her claims.

"Magical Girls?" asked Madoka in confusion "You mean like Sailor Moon? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing" said Homura as she grabbed Niji's arm and advanced to the nurse's office "I'll see you after lunch, but please don't ignore my warning."

"Okay, see you later"

"Sayonara Madoka-chan~!"


	2. Sis Puella Magi desu!

Niji sat outside the nurse's office as her "nee-chan" walked out with her medication.

"How do you know about Magical Girls?" Homura asked as she sat down next to her.

"Oh, I'm actually a Mahou Shoujo myself desu~!" Niji replied "I even have a piece of my Soul Gem to prove it desu~!"

She showed her a multicolored ring with her name written in Runes.

"What do you mean by a piece?"

"Oh my Soul Gem is obviously too big to carry around everywhere, so I cut off a piece of it so I can still move around desu~!"

"_Maybe that explains why half of what she says sounds unintelligible_" Homura thought to herself as she drank her water. She then began walking back to class with Niji running behind her.

"Huh, nee-chan? Where are you going desu~!"

"Look, even if I did believe everything you say; I still have a suspicious feeling about you. You basically gave permission for Madoka Kaname to endanger her life. How could you say something like that?!"

"But you're wrong desu~! You can still care about others if you're a Mahou Shoujo desu~!"

"With a naïve attitude like that, I'm surprise you're still alive. But the only thing I can add to that is, unless they know already, don't tell others about Magical Girls unless you want a similar reaction to Madoka Kaname. Or worse yet, they'll think you need mental help. I actually heard of one that actually got committed by continuously telling everyone she knew."

"Okay then desu~!"

But even after that, Homura still began asking herself questions about Niji as she solved math equations twice as quickly and did twice as hard in physical education.

"_If she can do all of this almost flawlessly as a seemingly normal human, what is she like as a Magical Girl?_" She thought to herself

The bell rang and the students went to their next class. The next night, Mami, Madoka and Sayaka were returning from defeating a witch when they suddenly saw the rainbow-haired girl again.

"Who is that?" Asked Mami

"Oh, it's just that psycho's sister" Sayaka replied "Nothing major or anything."

"So now do you believe that I am a Mahou Shoujo desu~?" Niji asked Madoka

"Oh, ummm...I know what a Magical Girl is" replied Madoka "But I think we should still try not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright then. So have you made a contract yet desu~?"

"Huh? No, I haven't even decided if I want to be a Magical Girl yet."

"You should probably take it easy Niji Akemi" said the Incubator nearby "Besides, it's probably better if Madoka and Sayaka consider their decision carefully."

"Hold on" said Sayaka "How do you know her name?"

"Oh, that's because she's a Magical Girl herself."

"Hai~!" Niji responded "See~?"

Her ring turned into a multicolored Soul Gem with a Lucky Charms-esque rainbow at the top and a sparkle in the center.

"And the best part is that this is only a fraction of my Soul Gem desu~! And it's so huge that I can go for months without purifying with a Grief Seed desu~!"

"Hmm, I never heard of a Magical Girl with such an ability" said Mami "How long have you've been one?"

"Oh roku years"

"Six years?!" Asked Sayaka "You mean you've been doing this since you were seven?!"

"Oh it's a long and tragic story ,but basically I've been training my whole life and that is why I'm the most powerful Mahou Shoujo ever desu~!"

"Even more powerful than Mami? Yeah right!"

"Maybe you can help me on tomorrow's witch hunt" said Mami "How does that sound?"

"Sugoi~! Besides, I need to get my Soul Gem charged up desu~!"

"Alright then, we can meet after school."

"Okay, see you tomorrow desu~!"

She ran back where she came from merrily, the other girls slowly doing the same.

"What's up with her?" said Sayaka "She's sort of freaking me out."

"It's probably because she's a rare type of Magical Girl." Kyubey replied

"What the hell do you mean by 'rare type'?"

"While every Magical Girl is unique in some sort of way there are some that only appear every once in a while and are often said to be some of the most powerful throughout history. What you saw back there was child's play compared to some of the feats done by the likes of Niji has done. No offense, Mami Tomoe"

"None taken" Mami responded

"In fact, Madoka could be one of those rare types if she choses to make a contract."

"Isn't it kind of hypocritical to tell Niji to let me choose carefully ,but later do the same thing she did?" Madoka asked

"I said you _**could**_, wishful thinking and all. No pun intended, of course."


	3. Witch Hunt

Later, Homura arrived to her apartment that had somehow turned into a research area for Walpurgisnacht. After hours of researching, she decided to rest for the evening after having a cup of microwaved ramen. However she actually got into bed, she felt a strange and unfamiliar presence next to her. She then opened her eyes and saw...you know what; you probably already know it's Niji by this point.

"Oyasuminasai~!" The technicolored-hair girl exclaimed

"Now you're living in my apartment too?!" Homura asked as she turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"Hai~! In fact, I was sleeping on the couch until it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the Homu Cave desu~!"

"Come to think of it, do you even have legal evidence that we're siblings?"

"Hai~! Look~! It even has our footprints and everything desu~! Can't argue with that, huh desu~?"

"I thought you disappeared on 'our' parents. Where did you get that then?"

"I just now everything desu~!"

"I might not have anything else to place another counter argument yet, but I might eventually." Homura thought to herself as Niji continued to blabber on about how "sugoi" and "kawaii" she is. So much show that Homura barely even slept that night.

The next day, after school Niji ran as fast as she could as her Soul Gem guided her towards a witch, with Homura slowly following behind her since amongst her ramblings; she mentioned that she was going to meet with Madoka and the others on a Witch Hunt. That was her only significant use so far. The two then found a crack on near the exterior of the hospital. Niji then used her ring to show the entrance to the witch's Labyrinth, quietly entering inside. They both quickly spotted Madoka and Mami, who then turned around as soon as they heard their footsteps.

"I thought I told you" Mami said to Homura "I didn't want to see you again"

"Like it or not I'm hunting this prey" Homura replied "You should leave immediately"

Niji then quickly sprinted towards the others, knowing that Homura would "try to spoil it".

"Look, we're not going anywhere. Kyubey and Sayaka are in there waiting for us."

"Then I'll make sure they get out safely"

"Do you honestly think I trust you?"

Mami then summoned ribbons that bound Homura into the air as to not intervene.

"You...idiot! We don't have time for this!"

"I don't want to hurt you, but you give me choice. Don't struggle, they'll only get tighter."

"Listen to me; I swear this witch is not like the others!"

"Be a good girl and I'll release you after I finish up here. Okay then, shall we go?"

"Yeah" Madoka responded

"Hai~!" Niji interjected "Gomen, nee-chan~!"

"No don't!" Homura exclaimed as she tried to struggle, but with no avail.

The three girls then quietly proceeded deeper into the Labyrinth, hoping that the trail will lead to not only the Grief Seed, but also Sayaka and Kyubey.

"Hey Mami" said Madoka "I uhh..."

"Yes?" Mami responded

"I've been thinking really hard about all the different wishes I can make."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Yes b..."

"Maybe you can make that wish right now desu~." Niji interrupted, speaking in an inside voice for once.

"But you're probably gonna think it's naïve and get upset."

"Let's find out" said Mami "What's your wish?"

"Well there's nothing special about me. I've never been good at school and I don't have any talents. I'm scared this is the way my life is gonna stay. Always asking for help and not being able to help when people need it. I can't stand thinking about it. But then I met you Mami, and you showed me what it's like to stand up for people and really help them. And then, when I found out I might be able to do the same thing. I don't think I've been happier in my life. And that's my wish. 'Cause if I can become a Magical Girl that would be a dream come true for me. I might not be good at anything, but if I can help people out like you then I can be proud of the way I live. That's the best thing I can wish for."

"It won't be easy, you will get hurt. You won't have time to go on dates or have fun with your friends.

"I know, but after seeing what you keep doing your best, I really look up to you, Mami"

"I don't deserve it, you need a better role model. I just pretend to be cool, when I'm scared or hurt there's no one I can talk to. All I can do is cry on my own. It's not fun being a Magical Girl."

"I know how you feel desu~." Niji said, uncharacteristically quiet "I was raised by a group of Incubators after my parents lost me desu~. But I lost my foster family when I was young desu~. Being a Mahou Shoujo is the only thing that brings me happiness desu~. And ever since, I've learned that nee-chan was a Mahou Shoujo too, I wanted to reconnect with her ,but she's acting so mean and distant desu~."

"This….has little to do with anything. The whole point is about the lonesomeness that can possibly come with being a Magical Girl. This is why I was so glad when I met Madoka."

"I know, but you aren't alone anymore desu~. Maybe together, we can all become the greatest Mahou Shoujo team ever desu~. That is if Madoka makes the contract ASAP desu~."

"Will you really stay with me?" Mami felt like crying right there as she approached Madoka

"HA…."

"Yes, if someone like me will do"

"Nee~! It's rude to interrupt people desu~!"


	4. Mahou Shoujo Niji Magika!

"Oh look at this" Mami said as she rubbed her eyes "It isn't the sort of behavior you expect from a role model, is it? I'm not good at this sort of thing, am I?"

"Mami…"

"But you're the most sugoi senpai ever desu~!"

"Anyway, make sure you know what you want. A chance like this doesn't come around too often."

"Yeah I know, but it's a once in a lifetime thing."

"It is a contract after all, so you might as well get something out of the deal, you could wish to be a billionaire or you could wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I…"

"Do the cake wish desu~!" Niji interrupted

"Huh? How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I know everything desu~!"

"In that's the case, what's your wish. Besides you have this strange habit of wanting to rush Madoka into her contract."

"It's a secret, besides you wouldn't understand desu~!"

"Mami!" Kyubey said telepathically "The Grief Seed started moving, it's about to hatch! Hurry!"

"Okay I'm on it! Today's a special today, so I'll make short work of it"

Mami then transformed into her Magical Girl outfit as soon as a giant, ironic cake popped out of the ground with Pytors everywhere. She then jumped down and started firing away at the familiars with her several one-bullet muskets.

"Should I transform too desu~?" Asked Niji

"Only if you want to" Mami replied "Besides you've been building yourself up for quite some time now."

The three then ran towards a door where they found Sayaka and Kyubey on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late" Mami whispered

"Phew! Thank god, you made it." Sayaka responded

"Be careful!" said Kyubey "It's coming!"

Suddenly a pink doll-like creature appeared seated on a very tall chair that Mami proceeded to knock over.

"Sorry for the interruption" the girl said "But this won't take long."

She then proceeded to beat the Witch into submission, even shooting it in the head. Or so she thought, since unbeknownst to her, as she attempted to perform her "Tiro Finale", the ribbons revealed the Witch's second form that resembled that of a serpent. Mami was too terrified to run as its jaws began closing in on her head, certain that she was about to die any second now.

But then

"MAMI-CHAN~!" Niji screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed Mami out of the way.

"Now to activate my super kawaii sugoi transformation sequence to defeat Charlotte-chan desu~!"

Finally after days of build up, Niji took her Soul Gem and transformed into her Magical Girl form. Her hair became slightly longer and she was wearing a pure white dress and white shoes with wings on them. And for some strange reason, this included pink angelic wings as well. And why does this outfit description sound familiar? Anyway, on top of that, she summoned a staff with a crystal on it that constantly changed colors.

"So this is Niji's Magical Girl form?" Asked Sayaka

She then took her staff and aimed it towards the Witch.

"Gomen, Charlotte-chan~! **KAWAII~!**"

Her staff then fired a huge laser at it, instantly killing the Witch. Her Grief Seed then fell to the ground as soon as the Labyrinth faded away. And because of that, Homura was untied and was stunned as usual when she was Niji's Magical Girl form before they all depowered.

"You did that?" she asked

Hai~!" Niji responded "And in just one shot too desu~!"

"One shot, are you kidding me? That's one of the most powerful Witches I've seen, it takes masterful skill to outrun that thing."

"Nee, daijoubudesuka~! Besides I saved Mami-chan's life. The only downside is that Charlotte-chan had to die desu~! She was super kawaii too desu~!"

"Cute? That thing could've bitten Mami's head off if you haven't intervened! That's what it means to be a Magical Girl."

"There it is again desu~! Always assuming that every Mahou Shoujo must die at some point ,but let me tell you something nee-chan, I've been one for roku years and I'm still alive and well desu~! But enough about that, see you at home nee-chan~!"

Niji ran towards the direction of Homura's apartment while humming a familiar song by ClariS, however the other girls just stood there looking confused if not downright terrified.

"Your sister is real veteran, huh?" Asked Mami

"I actually don't know her" Homura replied

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sure I'm an only child and the justifications she gives for our family now knowing about her make little to no sense. Erased from our memories? Raised by Incubators? Yeah, right. I don't know what's going on, but I promise I'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sort of scared right now" Madoka whimpered to herself

"Good. Maybe then, you'll learn to stay away from that girl."


	5. New Magical Girl In Town

Two days later, Sayaka came to visit her friend Kyousuke as usual. Just last night, she decided to make a contract with Kyubey to heal him and that brought her great happiness. However, on the way out she ran into the usual suspect.

"Oh konichiwa, Sayaka-chan~!" Said Niji

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sayaka

"Oh turns out Mami was right, hospitals are a favorite hot spot for Majous desu~! I actually fought one in the psych ward at least an hour ago desu~! How are you and Kyousuke-kyun desu~!"

"Hold on! How do you know about Kyousuke?"

"What part of 'I know everything desu~' don't you understand desu~? I know everything that's going to happen even before it happens, I'm sort of psychic that way desu~! In fact, you might as well prepare for battle, there's another Mahou Shoujo that came to town recently desu~!"

"So was your wish to be all-knowing or something?"

"Hai….and ii e~! I'm not telling anybody even if they torture me desu~! So I heard you are now a Mahou Shoujo desu~! Maybe we can became greatest Mahou Shoujo team with Madoka-chan, Mami-chan and nee-chan desu~! And maybe Kyoko-chan, but we need to negotiate first desu~!"

"Are you seriously telling me you want us to team up with your psychotic sister and that girl you claim is gonna fight me."

"Homu-chan's not crazy like the witch I just battled, but she can be mean at times desu~! Seriously, Mahou Shoujos don't always end up dead or unhappy desu~!"

"First of all, aren't you speaking in double negatives? And secondly, why are so obsessed with that girl and Madoka?"

"Oh if there's one thing, Homu-chan can be trusted with, it's her info on Walpurgis no Yoru desu~! We need to organize a team to take her down and become best Mahou Shoujo team ever desu~! So let's see if Madoka-chan and Kyoko-chan will join desu~!"

"Wait a second, I..."

Sayaka blinked for a second and suddenly, Niji was gone, officially pushing her "Creepy Meter" up to horror movie levels. Meanwhile, at the mall, Homura just finished having a "little chat" about Sayaka with Madoka where everyone's favorite stalker just happened to be waiting.

"Konichiwa, nee-cha..." Niji tried to say

"Enough!" Homura responded "Where did you even come from this time?"

"Oh, one could say that I am everywhere desu~! And I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation with Madoka-chan desu~!"

"It's none of your business. Now please leave me alone."

Homura walked towards the exit, hoping she'll go away, but Niji just kept following her.

"But you are once again wrong desu~! Courage and compassion are perfect traits for Mahou Shoujos desu~! Besides, you're the bravest and kindest person I know desu~!"

"You're the epitome of everything that wrong's with certain Magical Girls. You get so blinded by your arrogance that you seem like you're invincible to anything, as if hunting Witches is some kind of game. I'm afraid that if she's not careful, Sayaka Miki could become just as imperious."

"But we can prevent Sayaka-chan from becoming a Majou desu~! Besides, I was also complimenting you desu~!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said you were so kind and bra…"

"No about Sayaka Miki becoming a Witch."

"Oh are you talking about your Time Travels desu~!"

Homura once again stopped in disbelief that Niji would know that much information about everybody.

"Does that explain why you prevented Mami Tomoe's death and keep pressuring Madoka Kaname to make a contract?"

"Hai~! I also want a Happy End desu~! We need to make sure nobody becomes a Majou or dies desu~! And we can make friends with Kyoko-chan desu~!"

"Even if that was logically possible, it won't be easy. Aside from Madoka's Witch Form, Walpurgisnacht is one of the most powerful witches of all time and will still be challenging even in a group. Unless you're also lucky to kill it in one shot."

"I'll try desu~!"

"_I still don't think I can trust her, I need to keep a close eye on her_"

Homura kept walking until she noticed that Niji had gone quiet, eventually noticing that she'd once again disappeared. Later that evening, Mami, Sayaka and Madoka met Kyoko Sakura, who no longer has a reason to be here since Mami's not dead, but she quickly noticed high amounts of energy from Mitakihara. Niji ran towards the scene, thankfully being on the other side of Kyoko's barrier, but she arrived too late as Sayaka and Kyoko were already dueling.

"TOMORE~!" she screamed as she got caught in between the two

"And who the hell are you?" the red-haired Magical Girl asked

"Watashi no namae wa Akemi Niji Aome Rosetta Hime desu~! And I have come to propose a truce desu~!"

_Not only did Niji had an unrealistically long name, but she was inconsistent on how to say it._

"Truce? The hell are you talking about"

"Stop fighting and we can defeat Walpurgis no Yoru together desu~!"

"Walpurgis what? Do I need to get a translator that includes 'fluent moron', what's the big deal?"


	6. Niji will protect you desu

"It is a Majo that will destroy Mitakihara in a few days desu~! No Mahou Shoujo can defeat it on their own, unless you're Madoka-chan if she makes the contract desu~! And that's why we need as many Mahou Shoujos as possible to stop it desu~!" Niji explained after the previous cliffhanger

"Chick, calm the hell down!" Kyoko replied "Besides, your little Doomsday Predictions are making that Harold Camping guy I've recently heard about look like a legit source"

"ワーッ！" (SFX: Augh!)

Niji then transformed into a Magical Girl form, wings and all.

"Ha! Alright then, how would you and the rookie like to take on me! Besides, I'm pretty sure I can beat you in a two against one match!"

"You're not listening to me desu~! We need to keep the peace, especially for Sayaka-chan, so you won't be killed because you had a lesbian crush on her desu~!"

Well I...wait" Kyoko's smug smile suddenly disappeared "Since when was I a lesbian?"

"Well...you do love her very much desu~!"

"I am literally trying to beat the ***t out of the rookie!"

"But you still…It's hard to explain without giving away major spoilers desu~!"

_She was also kind of a stupid hypocrite, since she did just that not to long ago_

"Oh you are so dead! Even though I have no idea what these 'spoilers' are."

Kyoko then pointed her spear towards all four of them, Niji quickly reacted by grabbing the other three and shouting her signature "KAWAII~!" and they all disappeared.

"Oh damn it! So gonna kill that **tch, the next time I see her."

"I wouldn't advise that ,but at least we have a 'common enemy'." said a voice

Kyoko turned around and saw Homura, noticing how she basically looked like an "emo version of Niji".

"Are you two related?" she asked

While that conversation happened, Niji brought Sayaka, Mami and Madoka to "her" and Homuras' apartment. Automatically changing into their school uniforms once depowering.

"Oh, umm...thanks" said Sayaka

"Dō itashimashite~!" Niji replied

"Where are we now?"

"This is my appartment desu~!" Niji responded "Albeit, nee-chan acts like it's all hers. I love her very much ,but she's been acting kind of selfish lately desu~!"

"Personally, I think she's just some kind of pompous jerk ,but not to the point of 'not sharing' like some immature five year old. So why did you bring us to your house?"

"These are all the documents nee-chan somehow gathered about Walpurgis no Yoru desu~! Though I don't speak Doitsugo so I can't read all of them desu~! But it is really important desu~! We need to make everyone is dajoubu so we can defeat it so no one becomes a Witch or dead desu~. And we need everyone, Madoka-chan desu~!"

"Actually come to think of it, I'm not surprised that you were raised by Incubators considering how you keep acting so pushy around Madoka. But at the very least we're on the side of justice."

"Hai~! But we can try to befriend Kyoko-chan and get nee-chan to warm up to you so she'll stop acting like a complete jerk desu~!"

"I'm not entirely sure that's gonna work" said Mami "Your sister seems to stop at nothing to prevent Madoka from making a contract and Kyoko is very stubborn and independent. Especially since before you showed up, my attempts to break up Sayaka's fight with her sadly did nothing."

"Actually I know how we can ally with Kyoko-chan desu~! Madoka-chan can wish for lots of food so she won't steal anymore desu, or Madoka can wish for a nice house for her desu, or Madoka can wish for a big nice house with lots of food desu~! Besides it is a selfless wish desu~"

"Will you please stop that?!" Madoka asked "While you did save Mami's life, I did hear about Magical Girls who were killed in action. I'm not entirely sure if I want to risk my life for a wish is all."

"Maybe if you make the contract I will desu~! You just need to trust me instead of Kyubey-san desu~! Besides this plan is foolproof desu~!"

Two nights later….

"Look, I'm grateful for what I have and I don't need a stupid mansion!" Kyoko said in response to Sayaka making the same deal as Niji "Now shut up and duel me already!"

"Yeah, that was such a great suggestion, Niji!" Sayaka murmured to herself

"Oh well, at least I tried desu~!"

"That goes for you too ,Miss Perfect! At least the rookie will learn after a good ***-whooping. You claimed earlier to have been a Magical Girl for as long as me, and you're annoying as ***t."

Suddenly Madoka grabbed Sayaka's Soul Gem before she could transform, Niji became the shocked one for once as she tried to get it back ,but with no avail .Madoka then threw it off the bridge they were on as it conveniently landed on the back of a moving truck.

"A nashi" she whispered to herself.

She then noticed that Homura teleported again to get Sayaka's Soul Gem back. Prior to this, they were the only two that knew Kyubey's secrets as the Soul Gem is the new form of Magical Girls, technically making them undead now. Homura expected for the Soul Gem to still be on the truck, like it often does ,but after seeing a rainbow flash it disappeared. She then froze time and quickly ran to Niji who was cradling Sayaka near the highway.

"What are you doing this time?!" she asked when she resumed time

"Saving Sayaka-chan desu~!" Niji replied in a crazed manner "She's mine desu~! I won't let anyone hurt her ever again desu~! Now Madoka-chan will make the contract so she can replace her for a while desu~! At least until Walpurgis no Yoru comes and... "

But in the blink of an eye, Homura froze time again and took the Soul Gem back to Sayaka

"Nee~! Give it back desu~! Do you want her to turn into Oktavia-chan desu~?! Do you hear me, nee-chan desu~?! All roku of us will defeat Walpurgis no Yoru and be happy desu~! No more pain and sadness left in the world, not as long as a certain someone gets in the way desu~! No one will die or become a Majo desu~! I will be the greatest Mahou Shoujo ever desu~! And we can be the most powerful team to ever exist desu~! All I want is your happiness and this is how you repay me desu~?! LISTEN TO ME DESU~!"


	7. Hitomi Shizuki, Destroyer of OTPs

Sayaka stayed home from school the next day as she was still trying to comprehend how the Soul Gem really worked and what Niji's rant about "becoming a Witch" meant. Homura did confront Niji after school though.

"Are you going to talk rationally or are you gonna rant like a raging lunatic?" Homura asked

"Oh, I'm daijobu now desu~." Niji replied "Besides I only did it to protect Sayaka-chan desu~. It's sort of like your lesbian crush on Madoka-chan only without the Yuri desu~."

"Okay first of all, stop accusing certain girls on their sexuality, it's kind of homophobic. Secondly, if you were so desperate to protect Sayaka Miki from turning into a Witch, you should try staying away from us so you won't cause any more problems."

"I'm not homophobic and I'm very useful for the team desu~! I can literally kill a Majo in one-shot desu~! Take advantage of this opportunity desu~!"

"Then what's the point in trying to force Madoka Kaname from becoming a Magical Girl?"

"Well, I….."

"That's what I thought"

"Oh ,excuse me." said a green girl after accidentally bumping into Niji in the hallway "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you. You're Niji Akemi ,right? Nice to meet you."

Niji stood silent ,and then angrily shoved her against a locker. Homura was shocked as always ,but more because of how out-of-character she'd been acting recently.

"Stay away from Kyousuke-kyun desu, you yariman~." she walked away from the scene in the hopes that no one else noticed.

"What? What did I do to Kyousuke?"

Niji didn't reply

"I would recommend staying away from my-so-called sister" Homura replied "and possibly Sayaka Miki"

Meanwhile, Niji followed Sayaka and Kyoko to her family's old church and listened to Kyoko's backstory. She didn't know how to feel about Kyoko in general, on one hand she can be real jerk ,but on the other she made a selfless wish ,but that ended in tragedy and she felt sympathy towards her even if you can still do good deeds with magic despite all the pain. Hence why she tried to befriend her and try to get her to join the task force for defeating Walpurgisnacht. Her Soul Gem had darkened a little bit since last night ,but she didn't care.

"It's only a piece" she thought to herself "and even if it wasn't I can still purify it with one of the many Grief Seeds I collected. I just need to protect everybody and I'll be satisfied."

The day afterwards, Niji noticed Sayaka eyeing Kyosuke and smiled a little bit until she remembered that Hitomi was with her too. She constantly stared at Hitomi in an ominous manner for a good part of the day, Hitomi getting confused once she noticed. She tried to report her bullying from yesterday ,but for some reason the administrator said that she did nothing wrong despite the incident taking place near the office while he was on duty. But things really got ugly after school.

"I've always liked Kyosuke Kamijou" Hitomi confessed to Sayaka "and I'm in love with him!"

"Oh, you are" Sayaka replied in shock "I never would've guessed, Hitomi. That's awesome! I hope Kyousuke knows just how lucky he is."

"You've known Kyousuke for a while. Weren't you friends since childhood?"

"Umm yeah, sort of. We hang out together every now and then."

"And it's nothing more than that? I've thought long and hard about this, I can't lie to myself any longer. So how about you? I need to know, can you face your true feelings."

"Hai~." an ominous voice whispered from a distant. The two girls then turned around and saw Niji again ,but looking even creepier than usual as opposed to her cheery personality.

"Oh, um I didn't know you were here!" Hitomi said in shock

"What did I tell you about Kyousuke-kyun?" asked Niji "Sayaka-chan loves him more desu~!"

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka said to cover up her true feelings

"Don't deny it, of course you love him desu~. And if it wasn't for this yariman-chan you couldn't go Yandere for him later on desu~. Besides you deserve, Kyosuke-kyun, his eternal gratitude is your reward desu~.That is once he stops being a jerk after telling him desu~.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Hitomi asked

"Hey, that's a good point" Sayaka said telepathically since Kyubey was outside watching "What makes you think Kyousuke will believe Magical Girls exist?"

"Oh daijouboudesuka, you need to just reveal the secret of Mahou Shoujos and he will be your's forever desu~! We just need to get the yariman-chan out of the way first desu~."

"Shut up, you're not convincing me that you're on my side right now! My personal life is none of your business!

"Oh but it is, KyosukeXSayaka is my OTP desu~!"

"OTP? Okay, now you're just pulling words out of your a…"

"Umm, why are you staring at each other like that?" Hitomi asked

"It's not Yuri desu~!" Niji replied "But you should try it as opposed to being with Kyosuke-kyun desu~!"

"But…"

Suddenly Niji was gone and Sayaka immediately ran afterwards, once again leaving Hitomi perplexed at what just happened.


	8. Dokan!

That night, after Sayaka manically defeated a Witch named Elsa Maria (thankfully when Niji wasn't around), Homura did more research with Kyoko about Walpurgisnacht when she came across a book she hasn't picked up before. It had several Magical Girls on it unusual names and the thing they had most in common is that the text claims that they were some of the most popular Magical Girls of all time. She then looked at the cover, which had an Japanese translation at the bottom of the cover.

"Mary Sue?" Homura read to herself "Am I reading this correctly?"

The next day, at sunset, Hitomi and Kyosuke were walking home after school when Hitomi decided to let it all out in the park. Niji was there stalking Hitomi ,but trying to keep hidden as the two talked on a nearby bench. Finally once Sayaka showed up, she walked towards the couple. Hitomi flinched and shuddered as soon as she saw her.

"Oh, hi there" said Kyosuke "I saw you in class earlier ,but I didn't get your name. I think your hair's kind of cool...if a bit strange."

Niji stood there silently until she used her Soul Gem to transform into a Magical Girl in front of them, both of them confused about what's going on. Even Sayaka gasped at how she was exposing herself like that. She then aimed her staff at Hitomi and fired. Kyosuke was knocked back by the impact ,but when he was able to get up the best he could, he saw that Hitomi was gone and only her clothes were left. He then screamed in terror after he let everything synch in, causing Sayaka to run towards him.

"Now, hook up with Sayaka-chan and I'll give back your crutches desu~!" Said Niji as she grabbed them. She then noticed that Sayaka had finally noticed what she had done as she heard her footsteps "Oh kon'nichiwa, Sayaka-chan~!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Oh, I finally got that yariman-chan out of the way so Kyousuke can be your's forever and ever desu~!"

"But why did you have you kill Hitomi?! She's not a Witch, she's not even a Magical Girl?! I love Kyousuke ,but I didn't want Hitomi to be murdered in cold blood like that and have Kyouske blackmailed! I..I.."

As her tears rolled down at Niji's actions ,since she's even worse than Magical Girls like Kyoko and Homura. Her Soul Gem became more and more tained until she turned into a Witch. At first, Niji was disappointed that she failed ,but then she realized that Kyosuke was trapped in Oktavia's chest and was happy that at least her "OTP" was together, even if Sayaka was now Oktavia. Suddenly she noticed Mami rushing in.

"What happened?" she asked

"Oh, I got rid of that stupid yariman, Hitomi-me, and Sayaka became Oktavia-chan desu~! Luckily, Kyousuke-kyun is with her desu~!"

Mami looked up and saw the grey-haired boy trying desperately to get out of the Witch while screaming at the top of his lungs. She was even more shocked when she realized that the Witch in question was Sayaka, unaware that Magical Girls became Witches at one point or another.

"We have to get him out of here, now!"

"Demo, it's Shinjitsu no Ai desu~!"

"You're seriously telling me that you're gonna be like Kyoko Sakura and just let innocent civilians die?!"

"Ie, besides it was for Sayaka-chan's sake desu~!"

"You're still endangering lives" said a familiar voice that entered the Labyrinth "You seem as reckless as Sayaka Miki before she turned into this creature. Endangering not only this boy ,but also Madoka Kaname."

Niji and Mami then turned around to see Homura and Kyoko in their Magical Girl forms.

"Oh, hey there" Kyoko said to Mami "Didn't expect to see ya' again"

"Actually I was there when you met Sayaka ,but you were too focused on her to notice I was there. But enough of that, we can reunite as soon as we defeat Sayaka's Witch form and rescue the boy."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" Kyousuke exclaimed ,but it was hard to make out.

Niji then leaped through the air, aiming her staff near the witch.

"SAYONARA, OKTAVIA-CHAN~!" she exclaimed "GOMEN, SAYAKA-CHAN~! KAWA...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

Her staff fired a huge laser at the Witch's chest that instantly killed Oktavia/Sayaka and her Grief Seed fell out with Niji holding Kyosuke's body so it doesn't disappear with it. Madoka waited outside the Labyrinth the whole time, near Sayaka's body as she began to cry.

"This is what I meant when I told you to stay away from her" Homura said to her

After depowering, Kyoko and Mami then noticed that Niji's Soul Gem had become just as tainted as Sayaka's before she died.

"Hey, I think you should use that Grief Seed to purify your Soul Gem before you start turning into a Witch like her" said Kyoko "I think all that blackness is starting to go to your head"

"Not until I know that the other part of my Soul Gem is daijoubudesuka~." Niji replied "Besides, I think I can replace Sayaka-chan for the final battle with Walpurgis no Yoru desu~."

"Look, I might've said that I leave Familiars alone so it can turn into a Witch so I can get more Grief Seeds ,albeit I was apparently wrong about that, but that was just ***ked up! And what was that about replacing Sayaka? I thought you we're trying to protect us until Walpurgisnacht. I knew you were stupid , but I didn't think you were crazy!"

"I'm not baka or kuruoshī, you are desu~!"


	9. Kawaii Kyouki

Later that day, the police found Sayaka and Kyousukes' bodies after someone in the park reported it. Hitomi was also reported missing a few hours later, though they're concerned that it might have a connection to the middle school girls' uniform they found in the trash can the next day. But none of the bodies or clothes had fingerprints on them, so they thought it was very unlikely to be foul play. A week later, a funeral was held for Sayaka and Kyousuke; Niji, Madoka and Mami were among the tearful mourners. Kyoko also watched, but from the shadows outside.

"Isn't it kansashi desu~?" Niji said as she teleported nearby "Two lovers caught in the tragic hands of fate desu~. It's almost like the ending to RomeoXJuliet desu~."

Kyoko, finally tired of her "bullcrap", grabbed Niji by the neck and started choking her.

"You're the one who did this to them!" she said "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, you should be grateful desu~. I saved your life ,so you can still keep talking about your lesbian crush desu~. And at least you don't get in the way of my OTP otherwise, yon will really mean shi desu~.

"SHUT UP! And you know what? I would rather be dead with them than to listen to your blind stupidity!"

"I'm not a baka, I know everything desu~! Including the fact that Walpurgis no Yoru is tomorrow desu~! Hope you're ready desu~!"

Kyoko put her down in frustration, but for whatever reason, Niji didn't seem to even flinch and began asking herself how she still talked while being strangled.

"Hihihihihi~! Orokana Kyoko-chan~! If a Majou can't hurt me, what makes you think a normal or Mahou Shoujo will desu~?"

Kyoko then noticed that half of Niji's Soul Gem was getting blacker.

"Look I don't know where the hell this supposed 'other part of your Soul Gem' is, but you still need to purify it so you'll still be sane when you battle tomorrow. Otherwise, you'll end up just like Sayaka."

"Daijoubudesuka~! I am pure of kokoro desu~! I'm even more pure than Madoka-chan~!"

Homura then appeared out of the blue as usual, getting Kyoko and Nijis' attention

"I had it with you!" she said "Not only did you endanger Madoka Kaname more times than Mami Tomoe has, but you have caused the deaths of two civilians that didn't even do anything wrong. If you're thinking about joining us in the battle against Walpurgisnacht then you can forget it."

"But nee-chan, I am the most powerful Mahou Shoujo ever desu~! And besides, even without Madoka-chan you have more than one Mahou Shoujo and all of the us are fellow veterans desu~.Now stop being a jerk and let me help you desu~."

"Then why even force Madoka Kaname into a contract?"

"Because damare~!"

Niji disappeared, ending the conversation. That night, Homura got to work of her plan to defeat Walpurgisnacht by setting up powerful military equipment she stole to fire at it while Kyoko held onto her and watched.

"So, you're gonna work on this fancy setup for what seems like all night ,but it'll only be a second once you unfreeze time?" she asked "Isn't it pointless since these are normal weapons compared to our's?"

"It might seem that way" Homura replied "But time manipulation is the only weapon I got in exchange for my wish. I'll distract Walpurgisnacht with conventional weapons while you and Mami Tomoe try your best to use your weapons against it. Mami will cover long-range while you strike it up-close as it gets weaker."

"Ha, okay then. I don't usually work in groups ,but I suppose I can reunite with Mami for one last fight. This is still part of the deal though, right?"

"Yes, I'll leave this section of the city and let you become its protector. It's also beneficial for both of us since, assuming she doesn't follow me out of town, I'll hopefully be rid of 'Niji' once and for all."

"Eh, don't worry, your 'other' wish will be granted"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Niji's Soul Gem is becoming just as tainted as Sayaka's before she became that Witch, right? So unless she snaps out of it and actually purifies it, she'll be the next of us to turn into one."

"Are you sure she's actually gonna listen to us or is she just gonna assume that she's 'perfect' as usual?"

"Actually I'm not sure. But I really hope she turns into a Witch, because not only do I need to get more Grief Seeds, but your sister is already a Witch...just replace the first letter and you'll get the idea. Anyway, good chat, see ya' tomorrow."

Kyoko let go and walked the other way, a bunch of missiles appearing out of nowhere as she could hear the sound of Homura's panting fade as she got further and further away from the base. Meanwhile, at the Akemis' residence, Niji tried to sleep ,but could only stare at the Soul Gem in the process of turning black.

"I'm not a Witch! **I'm not a Witch**! **I'M NOT A WITCH**!" she thought to herself in denial, "They're wrong! I'll never become a Witch! Not as long as everyone is safe and sound! _But Sayaka is gone now_! No! It was only one! Everyone else is safe! I vow to defeat Walpurgisnacht, just to see the smiles on their faces once they see me, the greatest Puella Magi and hero of all time, conquer the Witch everyone fears most! Especially Homura."


	10. True Colors

**Quick Author's Note:** _I decided to break my whole "released once every 5 days rule" since I'm off school today for my great uncle's funeral. And besides, I released Chapter 5 late, so this is just my way of balancing things out. And there's another reason why I'm releasing this a day early: Crap. Gets. Real!_

* * *

><p>Finally the day arrived. Niji looked in the mirror to make sure that she looked "kawaii" as she prepared to face her greatest challenge yet, getting over her dilemma unrealistically quickly.<p>

"Well, it won't be easy" she said "But I'll do my best"

"I'm pretty sure you can defeat Walpurgisnacht" Kyubey said "You're one of the most powerful types of Magical Girls, I've ever seen. That is mostly because, you are a rare type that only comes every once in a while."

"You mean like Madoka?"

"Not really. Do you remember the circumstances of when you made your contract?"

Meanwhile, Homura stared up as the clouds got darker and closer. All of the civilians evacuated, thinking that it's only a natural disaster. That is except for Mami and Kyoko, who's only bright side of not having families anymore, is that no one noticed their absence.

"Alright then!" said Kyoko as she transformed "Time to kick some *** here!"

"Don't get too cocky" Homura said "If we're not careful the entire city could fall into destruction, causing everyone in that evacuation shelter to perish."

"Eh, piece of cake. Just as long as Niji isn't anywhere in…."

"KON'NICHIWA~!" the usual voice interrupted

"Oh for FU…"

Kyoko tried to finish her cursing until everyone noticed that Niji was holding Madoka in her right arm with her "Kawaii Rainbow Staff" pointed towards her head.

"Wait, the ***K ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We need Madoka-chan, right desu~?" Niji replied "So I thought she could make a quick last minute contract with Kyubey-san before the big show desu~!"

"Aren't you taking this a little bit too far, Niji Akemi?" Speak of the devil, "I mean, you can't kill Madoka Kaname in civilian form just because she can't make a contract."

"Hey, for once the bastard has a good point!" said Kyoko "You're kind of being a total *ick right now."

"Damare~!" Niji replied "Everything must go according to keiaku desu~! And Madoka-chan will make the contract desu~! OR ELSE~!"

Everyone stared in disbelief that Niji seriously just said that, even Kyubey.

"_I'm not sure if I should regret making a contract with her?_" the Incubator thought to himself "_Besides, her wish in retrospect seems pretty trivial given the circumstances_."

Then everyone turned around as Walpurgisnacht finally arrived. Homura began by freezing time as she launched the missiles and letting Mami shoot her many muskets for extra fire power.

"So what is your wish, Madoka-chan desu~?" Niji asked

"Please, stop that!" Maoka said once she freed herself "I'm not even sure if I want to become a Magical Girl anymore. Not only because of Sayaka ,but Homura told me about Magical Girls like you and Kyoko."

"Hahahahahhaha! Oh, you're okashi, Madoka-chan desu~! Me, like Kyoko-chan~?! Just miru~!"

Niji then flew through the air ,but Walpurgisnacht kept getting knocked down by Homura's weapons. So before she could freeze time again, she struggled to take your shield.

"Are you even on our side anymore?!" Homura asked as she fought back

"Gomen, nee-chan" Niji replied "But it's for the best desu~!"

Niji then put on the Time Shield and flew through the air again.

"No, STO…"

Niji then froze time just like her so-called "nee-chan" to make sure nobody interrupted her ever again.

"Sayonara, Walpurgis-me" she said "**KAWA….IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!**"

No one expected it, but by the time she resumed time, everyone was shocked that Niji had once again took down an insanely powerful Witch with one shot, with little to no explanation for why. So instead of congratulations and praise, Niji's accomplishment was met with blank stares and questions

"That's it?!" Kyoko said "You wasted all of this time gathering all of us here, just to impress us with how you can anti-climatically defeat a Witch just by walking in?! Okay, now we're definitely going mono-on-mono! And the last one standing gets to be the big-shot Magical Girl around here! How does that sound?"

Then they all noticed what Niji was doing as she discarded Homura's shield and picked up Waplurgisnacht's huge Grief Seed. She was laughing! With it getting louder every second, like it was something out of a Yandere drama CD.

"Yatta~! Madoka-chan and Homura-chan are safe and together desu~! The only one I couldn't save was Sayaka-chan, but she doesn't matter desu~! I will become the new Sayaka-chan desu~! WATASHI~! THE MOST POWERFUL MAHOU SHOUJO EVER DESU~!"

Everyone else then looked closely and realized that in her other hand was Niji's Soul Gem, slowly becoming what they feared. A Grief Seed! They tried telling Niji to use Walpurgisnacht's to stop the transformation before it was too late ,but it was too late now as Niji just drowned out their pleads. _Niji finally lost it_.

"I am the hero desu~! No one will face sorrow or tragedy ever again~!" Madoka-chan isn't Kami-sama desu~! **I AM**~!"

Finally the transformation was complete. Niji didn't know it, but black clouds surrounded her, washing the rainbow colors in her hair way and replacing them with brown. The clouds then surrounded the others, trapping four of the five the people she was supposed to protect, plus Kyubey, inside her Labyrinth.


	11. Disillusion

As this Witchification process occurred, Niji unwittingly reflected on her life….her real life. She remembered waking up one Friday morning at six as she put her glasses on and got out of bed. She looked in the mirror and saw a young American girl with messy light-brown hair and blue eyes wearing the same Grell shirt she went to bed in last night.

"Honey!" a familiar called out from downstairs in the kitchen "You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up! "

"Coming, mom!" the girl replied "I just need to get dressed first!"

As soon her morning routine was completed, she barely caught the morning bus as she arrived at her actual middle school. She carried out the same school day as usual ,but today was Friday so that's when the anime club met in the library. She excitedly ran towards the doors before quietly walking inside. She then sat next to her best friend, Katie, as some of the others were setting up the DVD player to watch Ponyo.

"Oh, hi Katie-chan" she said "How are you?!"

"Ummm, hi █████" her friend replied as Niji tried to block out the memory "So did you watch more K-On! last night?"

"Yep, I've been marathoning the heck out of that show on Crunchyroll! It's really good! So what new shows have you've seen?"

"Well I've recently been watching this new anime that came out in Japan a few months ago. It's hard to pronounce, but I think it's called **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**. Sadly I was only able to watch the first two episodes due to an important art project I'm working on ,but so far it's a really great Magical Girl anime. I can't wait to see more!"

"Oh, is it free on Crunchyroll?"

"Yeah, it's really cute too"

Luckily she didn't have that much homework, so when got home from school threw her backpack on the bedroom floor, got onto her computer and looked up the show on Crunchyroll. While the first few minutes of episode one were kind of confusing, she was instantly hooked. The next day, she saw Katie while shopping at Hot Topic, but she looked rather glum at the counter.

"Ummm, Katie?" she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just saw Episode Three of Madoka Magica yesterday. I won't spoil it for you ,but it left an impact on me."

Katie left with her purchase, but █████ was rather confused on how vague she was. Now she really had to check out Episode 3 and….Mami died. It was by the most "kawaii" thing ever, but it was still heartbreaking for her to suffer such a cruel death. She just had to keep watching to see where this was going

Episode 4: Sayaka became a Magical Girl...okay not so bad, right?

Episode 5: Kyoko tries to kill Sayaka!

Episode 6: **Magical Girls are the undead!**

Episode 7: Hitomi loves Kyousuke!

Episode 8: **Sayaka becomes a WITCH**!

Episode 9: Kyoko dies with Oktavia/Sayaka!

Episode 10: Homura has been time traveling this whole time and wasn't always so dark and brooding!

Episode 11: Magical Girls are the reason for mankind's advancements!

And finally, Episode 12: Madoka is forced to leave Homura to become a God.

█████ couldn't believe it. It started as such a carefree Magical Girl show, but turned into something so dark and twisted. And Homura basically just challenged everything she believed in. She thought this just wasn't right. She thought that if she was there, she could've fixed everything and avoided the others from falling into despair.

"Hello there" said a voice "██████████"

█████ turned around in shock that some random person knows her name, when she saw the familiar cat-like alien on her bed. She quickly got a statue of Miku Hatsune in her hand and quickly aimed it at the Incubator.

"Wh...What is this?!" she asked "Incubators are real?!"

"Not in your universe. Where I come from Madoka Kaname and all the other people you saw are real. But in your universe, such concepts of Magical Girls and extraterrestrials are just escapist fiction and speculation."

"You did this to them! How could you live with yourself?!"

"You watched it as if you were there ,but you still you don't understand that they were responsible for their own demise. All of that tragedy,destruction and despair. But you change all of it if you make a contract with me?"

█████ wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Kyubey can't be trusted and indirectly caused the deaths of thousands if not millions of girls. But on the other hand, that would be showing Homura what a true selfless wish is. She put down the Miku statue and thought long and hard about it until she made up her mind. Even if the circumstances are kind of ludicrous if you really think about it.

"I wish to save Madoka, Homura and everybody! And have everything necessary to do it!"

At first she wasn't sure if she made the right choice, but then she experienced great chest pain as Kyubey stretched his ears out. Her Soul Gem was then forged, but she was no longer in her bedroom.

"Sadly your body can't come with you" Kyubey said "But you can create a new one in order to enter Madoka Kaname's world."

The first thing that came to █████'s mind was Homura Akemi, so she decided to make a body based on her "innocent self" ,but with different hair and eyes. And that was when Niji was born. She practiced her transformation once arriving at the spot of her first Witch and she became similar to Ultimate Madoka.

"What's this?" she asked when she noticed the weapon in her hand

"That's the Rainbow Staff" Kyubey replied "It's said that the more karmic destiny you have, the greater impact the weapon will have"

At first, the hand-like Witch was almost impossible to defeat ,but a fairly experienced Magical Girl named Kenko noticed the newcomer and helped her learn the basics of combat. Kenko mentored "Niji" for the first few weeks, until she was able to finish a Witch all be herself. As she flew through the air, she realized she had to come up with a quick phrase before the finishing blow, like Mami's "Tiro Finale". So she shouted her favorite phrase out loud:

"Kawaii~!"

Niji of course thanked Kenko for all her help, but she wasn't here for this random Magical Girl. She was there for Madoka-chan and the others. At the very least, she was curious about these super powerful Witches she hasn't seen before in the show. They seemed even more powerful that Walpurgisnacht, but every native Magical Girl seems to forget about them as soon as they're gone, they don't even notice the Grief Seed. Thankfully, Kyubey dropped her in the world several months before the actual events of the show so she can gain experience from fighting Witches, albeit for some reason she didn't learn any real Japanese as she continued to speak "Weeaboo". Even better is that, she learned that she can manipulate people, but for some reason it only worked on adults, into doing her will. So the staff at Mitakihara instantly believed her when she said that she was Homura Akemi's sister and enrolled her into the school the weekend before Homura entered. The rest was history, but as the days progressed, she thought there were more changes that were to be made, and it wasn't just death that contributed to Madoka's "demise" and Homura's despair. One perceived threat was as Hitomi Shizuki, who she thought was a selfish harlot who only existed to make Sayaka miserable and that Kyosuke should thank her and should be her boyfriend forever. Her "OTP" as it were. At first she tried taking Sayaka's Soul Gem until Walpurgisnacht, but Homura just took it back. She tried to intimidate Hitomi to the point of bullying, but that only earned her the scorn of Sayaka. So her Final Solution was a "life for a life", but Sayaka turned into a Witch anyway and caused the death of █████/Niji's favorite couple. She was split about the outcome. At first she felt guilty about what she did since she failed to save everyone like what she wished for, but on the other hand her maddened conscious ensured her that she would replace Sayaka and that "Happy End" will happen anyway. At first all she wanted was everyone's protection, but her powers showed her that she could've had just as much karmic destiny if she was born into this world instead. She that everyone would praise her for saving the world from Walpurgisnacht, Homura will finally "lighten up" and maybe she would become even more powerful that a Magical Girl. Maybe even a god like Madoka. But alas, she turned into a creature she vowed she would never turn into. Because her ego blinded her into believing that she was a strong warrior who knew no fear. In reality, she was just a young girl who thought she could undo everything the "Urobutcher" did.

Back in the present, Niji realized she was in a Labyrinth and realized that she had to destroy the Witch inside.


	12. Saigo no Tatakai

Meanwhile as the bright light dimmed, the other members of the group and Kyubey took a moment to view the Barrier they were in. It was all white with Runes scribbled everywhere. On one wall was a large computer monitor with a website called Deviantart in one tab, while the current tab was on Fanficiton dot net. They tried walking, but they realized that the floor was littered with anime DVDs and manga volumes.

"Wait, is this Hellsing?" Kyoko said as she picked the "DVD" up. She opened it only for a arm holding a gun try to shoot at her. She quickly closed the case, hoping that others won't start opening and attack them.

"Don't move" Homura said "We don't know what we're getting into yet."

"Either way, you should be careful" said Kyubey "You are dealing with a Mary Sue"

"Mary What?" asked Mami

"Oh, a Mary Sue is that rare type I mentioned a long time ago. They're not as powerful as Walpurgisnacht, but they're still dangerous."

"So what makes them so rare other than their power?"

"Well it's a long story,hence why we made the Mary Sue Encyclopedia, but I'll try to at least keep it shorter than usual. You see, there are several different multiverses, but the one thing they have in common is that they provide entertainment for a version of Earth where magic is still only fantasy. Incubators have been occasionally granting wishes for the inhabitants of that universe to travel to others' since the beginning of escapist literature. However, like I said it's just an occasional. Trans-universal travel occurs ever only in a while since new bodies have to be constructed to travel there. And even then, it's not like anyone can become a Magical Girl, they're has be high standards for a candidate such as the weight of their karmic destiny. If that was the case, everyone would think there was some worldwide catastrophe with young girls from all walks of life falling into mysterious commas. However a Mary Sue's wish can be so powerful that it will forever change the course of that universe, whether intentionally or not. But the term "Mary Sue" itself didn't come into existence until twenty years ago, when a girl named Meiri Suzuki wished to become a Magical Girl after being inspired by Shoujo Manga. However,despite her tremendously high power, she only lasted a month before being defeated by someone named Queen Beryl and had her Soul Gem destroyed as a result. Though oddly enough, this Queen Beryl-figure wasn't a Witch, but rather just a major threat to that world. Speaking of which, Mary Sues have been a curiosity to the Incubators for a long time. They are mostly more powerful than Magical Girls, but aren't powerful enough to be considered Witches. Some don't even realize they are Witches once transforming. Anyway, Niji Akemi was so motivated for your safety that she sacrificed her human life to be with you."

"Hold on!" said Kyoko "Confusing explanation aside, isn't what you described even worse than what you did to us since the friends and family of those girls won't even know what happened to them?!"

"Don't worry, you'll forget all about Mary Sues. Since Homura Akemi is time traveler. In fact, if you're lucky enough to defeat her you'll forget Niji even existed."

"I know I want this chick dead, but WHAT?!"

"In fact, it's not unlikely that you encountered a Mary Sue in another universe. That's how badly some people want to be Magical Girls. Albeit some were apparently so delusional on what was really happening that it was almost like watching an Incubator Asylum."

A lot of footsteps starting getting louder and louder in the distance.

"I guess that's all the explanation you need, you should probably prepare yourselves. But on the bright side, even before Niji Akemi used the Rainbow Staff you would've been likely to defeat Walpurgisnacht anyway. If you can defeat the most powerful Witch in existence, I'm pretty sure you can defeat Niji Akemi."

"We'll see about that. Just hope she isn't as powerful as she was during the Walpurgisnacht fight."

"SHINE, MAJOU~!" Niji supposedly screamed as she tried to kill her with her staff.

Luckily everyone avoided it as they noticed that Niji's Magical Girl outfit looked black ,but not to the point of looking like Devil Homura. Upon closer view,as she kept fighting them, they could see that she was connected to strings and looked wooden. They were then shocked when they saw that the strings were attached to the true Witch, that of a humanoid-shaped black blob connected to a typewriter, which in turn is connected to the computer.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Kyoko

"That…." said Kyubey "...Is **Jayne White**."

"Who?"

"Niji Akemi's human self, or at least what's left of it. This puppet in front of us is what's left of her ideal self"

The puppet resembling Niji continued to lunge at the group with her staff, killing Kyubey several times in the process.

"Help me, tomodachi desu~!" the puppet said

Suddenly five puppets looking like the group, even Sayaka and Madoka in her Magical Girl outfit, appeared and tried attacking the real versions of the group too. The real Madoka hid into a corner to escape the chaos falling before her upon Homura's request. Mami tried to fight back, but she couldn't believe that she was getting beaten by a wooden version of herself.

"Gomen, Candeloro-chan~!" the puppet said "**TIRO FINALE DESU~**!"

The puppet Mami pulled out a large musket similar to the one her real counterpart used and killed her as the bullet destroyed her Soul Gem. Kyoko battled the puppet that looked like Sayaka one-on-one, but for some reason her grief kept holding her back, leaving her vulnerable to a hit.

"Gomen, Ophelia-chan~!" The Sayak puppet said to her

Kyoko didn't know what to say back, but her life was ironically taken also

Homura paused time and tried to destroy the puppet version of her past self, but she stopped as a black ninja star almost hit her. She turned around in disbelief only to see a shadowy figure ,clearly still moving, resembling a familiar figure covered entirely in manga-like shading standing on an opened Naruto DVD. Several other anime and manga protagonists came out of their respective DVDs and books, and tried to help aid the puppets in their attack against "Homulily-chan". The real Madoka could only watch in horror as her mentor died (again) along with an enemy that recently became an ally. She thought of maybe making the ultimate risk to help Homura, since they're the only real ones left.

"GOMEN, GRETCHEN-CHAN!" all the puppets looking like the group said in unison

Madoka quickly dodged them and ran towards the corpses of Mami and Kyoko for one last moment before their bodies disappear into the Witch's Barrier forever. She then ran back to Homura as she prepared to travel back in time again, since there's no way all of them will survive, let alone Madoka.

"Kyubey" Madoka said

Homura turned to her in shock

"Yes?" Kyubey responded

"It might sound risky, but I wish to save Niji and Homura. I want Niji to be at peace and for Homura to escape."

"Madoka, no!"

The puppets closed in on them as Kyubey granted Madoka's wish. Once her Soul Gem was forged, Homura was teleported outside the Barrier and the puppets were knocked back before they could finish them and they shattered on the walls. The Niji one even smashed the monitor, leaving the Witch vulnerable. Madoka then took care of the Witch's other minions before aiming her trusty bow-and-arrow at the Witch that used to be Jayne White.

"_Niji? Jayne?_" she said "_Whoever you are, I'm so sorry….._"


	13. Oshimai?

In reality, the Witch was just a sulking girl that felt she could help. But the selfishness of her actions only made things worse for everyone. All she could do is sing to herself to ease the pain.

"いつになったらなくした未来を,

私ここでまた見ることできるの？

溢れ出した不安の影を

何度でも裂いてこの世界歩んでいく."

A mental projection of Madoka sang along as she appeared to comfort the silhouette

"とめどなく刻まれた

時は今始まり告げ

変わらない思いをのせ

閉ざされた扉開けよう

目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため

難しい道で立ち止まっても 空は

きれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない

もう何があっても

_挫けない_!"

Madoka finally fired her arrow and the barrier disappeared around them, along with Mami and Kyokos' bodied. Along with Niji/Jayne's Grief Seed, Madoka fell from exhaustion as she splashed into the water. Homura rushed over to her, finding that Madoka's Soul Gem had become tainted after defeating Jayne/Niji. Homura tried to find her Grief Seed to purify it, and maybe even Walpurgisnacht's, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" she asked Kyubey in panic

"Jayne White's Grief Seed?" he replied "Well one thing I forgot to mention is that once a Mary Sue is defeated they are erased from the memories of this world. And possibly even existence if another Mary Sue doesn't get their Grief Seed first, presumably for the respective universe's track to keep progressing like they should be. And since she had Walpurgisnacht's Grief Seed, it disappeared along with her. By the time Madoka becomes a Witch that rivals Jayne White and Walpurgisnacht, you won't remember how she even became this way."

Homura got so enraged that she literally shot the messenger and came closer to Madoka.

"H-Homura" cried Madoka "I only did it for your sake!"

She screamed as her Soul Gem turned into a Grief Seed, so Homura restarted the timeline from scratch to once again try to save Madoka. But she when woke up at the hospital, she didn't remember Niji or the whole concept of Mary Sues. She just figured that Madoka got done defeating Walpurgisnacht when she turned into a Witch.

However, after several times, Madoka wished to destroy all Witches before they are born and she was fortunately able to free even the Mary Sues. From the school girl who wanted to the Sailor Soldiers to revolve around her to the goth who slit her wrists because of the "prepz", all of their original forms were restored as several girls from different times awoke in their bedrooms, not remembering what just happened. This included Jayne White, who didn't remember her experiences as "Niji Akemi" either. Only that Puella Magi Madoka Magica left her depressed. However, she thought of something, presumably out of the blue. Maybe characters such as Sayaka showed what happens when you carry your head too high and become engrossed too much into your own power. Of course, it's not an average Magical Girl show, but as Madoka's mom said "you aren't always guaranteed a happy ending". That Monday, after school, Jayne doodled on the bus in her notebook, when she noticed something odd in her Moemura drawing.

"That's weird" she thought to herself "I was trying to draw braids, but instead I drew pigtails." Something clicked in her head and she took out her colored pencils and made Moemura's hair all the colors of the rainbow. It sort of looked like, a sister of Homura who was the polar opposite. "Maybe I can post this OC on my Deviantart later. _She just needs a name…_"

**_Fin_**


End file.
